


The Princess's Personal Knight

by ymirswhore



Category: Attack - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Badass Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Relationships, Dork Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/F, Gay Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Historia, Knights - Freeform, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Multi, POV Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, POV Lesbian Character, Princess - Freeform, Princess Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Protective Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Royal Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, alternative universe, attack on titan - Freeform, knight ymir, wlw, ymir - Freeform, yumikuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29971794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymirswhore/pseuds/ymirswhore
Summary: Historia was sent to marry a rich prince by the orders of her father. There she met Ymir, her personal knight and guard.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Kudos: 9





	The Princess's Personal Knight

The nights wind blew through my golden locks as the old wagon came to a screeching halt. I was here. After many hours of long traveling, I was finally here; at the place I will more than likely spend the rest of my measly life.

Being a princess isn't what you'd think, and being set to marry some rich prince isn't exactly my idea of a good life.

I tried and I tried to convince my father otherwise, that it should be my choice as to who I marry, and that I'd marry for love, not for money. But it was too late. The papers had been signed, and the man was dead set on making this happen. I was going to marry a money-hungry prince against my own will.

"Your highness." The coachman spoke, outstretching a gloved hand towards me. I quickly brushed the old man off, stepping down myself whilst clutching the ends of my dress so as to not dirty them. "Please Behave, Historia. This is going to be good for the kingdom." My father spoke, sending a pleading look in my direction before walking ahead. "Bullshit." I muttered, dropping the ends of my puffy blue dress with a sigh, not caring if it were to get dirty anymore.

We reached the castle, it was tall with many vines going in and out of it. Though I hate to admit it, it was kind of pretty.

I rolled my eyes with a slight scoff when he emerged from the two, very large doors in front of us. Who's he? The prince. Prince Yeager.

The boy was clad in white and gold, he had gorgeous eyes and dark brown hair that fell loosely up top his head.

Though he himself wasn't ugly, I couldn't see myself with such a man. I've never been one to think about relationships before, but I never thought my first, and last, would be with a complete stranger.

Another man walked out, stepping in front of the bright-eyed boy with a warm smile, "Ah, I see you've arrived. Do come in." He grinned, gesturing the guards to take our luggage, "I can carry these myself, thank you." I scowled at the guard attempting to grasp my case. "Oh no no, a princess such as yourself shouldn't have to carry her own things. King Reiss, you should really teach your guards better if this is how things are back in Wall Sina." King Yeager protested, the man from before taking my luggage and walking off before I could stop him.

"Actu- Historia." My father warned, cutting me off, "You're right King Yeager, I am truly sorry for the inconvenience." My father apologized, I sending him a hard glare as he did so.

I then sighed, deciding I'd play along with this whole thing. Being a people pleaser definitely has its downsides.

"Good. Now, let's head inside." He spoke once more, leading us into the large castle.

"...and this is your room, Historia." Grisha, or King Yeager told me, opening the large door to said room, and dear god was it an eyesore.

The room was doused in a royal pink color, followed by whites and golds here and there. Disgusting.

Brushing off my disgust, I smiled at the tall man, thanking him before entering the room.

My father bade farewell before retreating to his chambers, likely to leave in the morning though.

And with a low sigh, I stripped of my dress and slipped on my nightwear. A more comfortable attire if you ask me.

I then crawled into my vast bed, melting into the covers as I was exhausted from the long travels and being so that I'd had to stay up longer than wanted.

Bringing the cover to my nose, I fell asleep. Thoughts of what my next day here in Wall Maria would hold pushed to the back of my head.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i’ll lose motivation for this, maybe i won’t.


End file.
